Motion tracking systems exist in various shapes and forms and all have a form of targeted end application. These systems range from video game systems like the Nintendo® Wii® and the Microsoft® Kinect®, that attempt to take human movement and use it as an input to a video game, to systems that track motion and give feedback on certain sports swings. Most motion tracking systems target one application and limit the range of motions they attempt to track. Particularly, there is a need for a system that detects and classifies body movements, particularly movements of the limbs in action settings.